


The Devil's After The King

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bi Lucifer, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark is confused, Pan Mark Sheppard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jared Padalecki's birthday and Jensen finds a nice club.<br/>Mark is watching his friends dance and drink while he's off to the side. He meets a mysterious man who owns the club and his name is Lucifer.<br/>This world is quite strange, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Club and The Devil Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just thought of at 6 in the morning.  
> I don't know at all but I hope you enjoy, it's short to begin with but I'll write more soon.

Mark looked around the club that Jensen had picked out for Jared’s birthday. He knew the pair were the partying type but he wasn’t. The older male tried his best to decline the offer but was unceremoniously dragged along by his own friend, Misha, whom insisted it would be fun. Fun in the heart of L.A. That only meant drunken idiots and easy flings with the risks of drugs. Mark had no intention of being involved but here he was.

Loud music blared in the actor’s ears and it was pretty busy but besides that fact, he had to admit how nice the place actually was. He sat with the group which consisted of Misha, Jensen, Jared, Richard and Rob. 

“This place is amazing, Jen! Thank you!” Jared said over the music and earned a kiss in return.

“Of course, Jay”, Jensen replied sweetly, making Mark smile and roll his eyes. He was happy for the couple, of course, but sometimes they overdid it.

“Oh, get a room you two”, Richard said to the pair.

“Make us”, Jared replied, smirking.

“He would”, Misha put in.

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, grow up, boys”, Mark said exasperated, ”We’re here to have fun and celebrate the Moose’s birthday, not bitch amongst ourselves”.

Richard and Misha glanced at each other but stopped.

\---

As the night went on, the group had gotten up to join the people dancing around and drinking, having a good time. Except for Mark. He hung back and watched, not interested in their adventures. As he watched his friends, a cold sort of chill went down his back. The actor looked over to see rather tall, younger looking male with black hair that was neatly brushed back. The male walked over to Mark, a smile touching his lips.

“Hello there”, The male purred, his British accent warm.

“Hello”, Mark ventured, unsure of the man in front of him. He’d come by pretty shady people, men and women alike, in his past. You never who could be out to get you, nice or not.

“Where’s your friends that you came in with? Aren’t you going to join them?” Mr. Observant, as Mark was calling him in his mind now, asked.

“They’re on the floor and no, I have no desire to wiggle what I have off in public, thank you”, He said and leaned back,”Not to be rude but, who are you?”

“Oh! Where are my manners? Name’s Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. I own this club”, The male, now Lucifer, replied, smirking at Mark,”And you are?”

“Mark Sheppard”, Mark said, cradling the drink he held in his hands, looking away. Something about Lucifer made him uncomfortable but he also just wanted to suddenly tug the male down and kiss him-

Woah there- Mark pushed the thought away and mentally shook himself. 

Not happening.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mark”, Lucifer said, getting Mark’s attention again. He leaned forward some, the smirk never leaving his features but something changing in the male’s eyes.

“Y-you too”, Mark murmured, smiling lightly at Lucifer, his cheeks warming at the look he was getting, as if he was being read. What the hell was happening to him? He was suddenly acting like a little teenage girl fawning over the popular boy in school.

“You’re thinking about me, aren’t you?”, Lucifer purred,”Wondering why you’re feeling the way you are”, a wider smirk,”Right?”.

“Y-Ye- No!”, Mark stammered, looking away some,”No, I’m not, just wondering when the hell my friends’ll be done so I can get the hell home”.  
Lucifer chuckled and leaned back into his chair,” Is that so?” he taunted,”That’s not how I’m seeing it, darling~”. 

Mark looked up at Lucifer and stared at him,”Who the hell are you?!” he snapped, frustrated with this man’s mind games. Oh, hell, he was also enjoying it for some reason.

Lucifer raised a brow,”Oh, darling, doesn’t the name imply anything to you? Anything at all?”.

“…The devil?”, Mark wondered and earned a clap and a laugh.

“Yes, exactly!” Lucifer responded and squinted at Mark,” and now that I get a better look at you, don’t you play that Crowley fellow on…oh what was it….Oh, yes! Supernatural?”.

“Yes….Yes, I do”, the actor said slowly, confused about this whole situation.

“Good job on that role! Oh, I do love meeting actors. It’s so fun!”, Lucifer went on about all the actors he’s met and the shows he enjoys. Mark was only half paying attention, looking for the others suddenly. He wanted out of here.

Or did he?

His mind was screaming for him to run but everything else was screaming at him to stay.

“…Ark?......Mark?”

Mark jumped and looked over at Lucifer, who was now standing up with his friends by him,”What?”.

Lucifer chuckled,”I said your friends are ready to go. I do so hope we meet again”, he said and Mark nodded, giving a small smile as he stood himself. 

As he walked out, he felt a hand slip something into the back pocket of his jeans and if he calculated it right…

Lucifer, the Devil…the Lord of Hell, just slipped him a phone number.


	2. It Could Be Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark contemplates calling the number he was slipped and Misha helps him with his thoughts.  
> What happens if he does call it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's been such a long time since I wrote the first chapter.  
> It's about time I returned to this. I have a hard time committing to writing stories sometimes but here you guys go! Chapter 2 up and done!

Mark sat in his trailer, staring at the little slip of paper with an appalled expression. Misha was with him, watching him with a raised brow and his leg bouncing impatiently. How the hell could this even happen? He only just met the male and now this?   
Sure, everyone had been telling him to stick a hand out into the dating game again, since his divorce with Jessica. He still had his sons to worry about, though, and he wasn’t exactly young anymore.

 

“Damnit, Mark! Just call the guy or throw that paper out,” Misha snapped at him, breaking the older male from his thoughts.

 

“I don’t know if I should! I mean… he is kind of sketchy, honestly,” Mark responded, “It’s like he knew.” Misha snorted and rolled his eyes, his arms crossing. 

 

“And? He did say he was a fan, right? It’s not like he’s the first to try to pull this on you,” he muttered.

 

“That’s true… but this is different somehow,” Mark said, rubbing at his face as he groaned, “Bloody hell.”

 

“Mark, maybe give him a try. You never know, it may turn out or it may not. You still haven’t gotten back on that horse and we all think it’d be good if you did,” Misha said and got up, patting Mark on the shoulder, “Loosen up a bit.”

 

Mark gave a small smile and nodded, “Thanks, Misha,” he said to his friend and bid him farewell as he left the trailer. At least he had Misha to count on. No matter how much fun he poked at his fellow actor, they were as close friends as Jensen and Jared were. The male ten years his junior was a lot of help this past while, and maybe he was right. Maybe he should give the number a call.

 

He waited until he got to his home and he stared at the number before he sighed and pulled out his cellphone. Dialing the number, his fingers tapped nervously on his thigh as he leaned back against the couch.

 

“Hello?” Came the answer when the phone was picked up on the other end.

 

“Hello…It’s Mark. Classy move, slipping the number,” Mark said with a slight smirk, gathering himself.

 

“Oh, I sure thought so. I was wondering when you’d ring, how are you?” Lucifer replied and Mark chuckled softly.

 

“I’m doing rather well, just got off work. And you?”

 

“I’m doing fine, thank you. Currently at my club, I’m rather lonely though. I wish I had some company.”

 

Mark nearly choked at the other’s response, “W-well…I hope someone comes around for you,” he said softly.

 

“Well, I hoped it would be you,” Lucifer said with a soft purr and Mark felt his cheeks heat up, “I guess… I guess I could come over than…”

 

“Splendid! I’ll see you soon?”

 

“Y-yeah… See you soon…” Mark hung up and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. What the hell was he getting himself into? He was never like this ever in his years that he’d been dating. Maybe this would be good for him?   
Mark gave a shuddery breath, he sure hoped it would be and that he wasn’t stepping into something terrible. He got up and he changed, putting on something relatively decent. Black t-shirt, leather jacket, scarf and grey skinny jeans. One of his favorite outfits and one the fans seemed to like. Mark grabbed his keys, phone and wallet before heading out and getting into his car. 

 

Mark stepped into the club and he was immediately greeted by the blaring music and writhing sweaty bodies on the dance floor. Also the sight of a few lucky guys getting lap dances from the skimpily dressed ladies around. He refrained from curling his lip and looked around for Lucifer. He noticed the male on the second floor of the place, waving down at him, and he headed up the stairs.

 

“You came rather fast,” Lucifer purred as he invited Mark to sit with him, which he did.

 

“Well, it’s not like I had anything better to do, you know?” Mark replied quietly as he refused to look at the other and Lucifer chuckled.

 

“I see. Would you like a drink?” He asked and the actor shook his head, “No thank you. I don’t drink…I’m twenty six years sober.”

 

“Oh! Good for you, congratulations!” Lucifer exclaimed, “Must’ve been hard.”

 

“Kind of, but I’ve made my way,” Mark replied, smiling some as he looked to the Devil, feeling his face heat up some.

 

“That’s good,” Lucifer said, flashing that charming smile of his, making Mark fidget in his seat, all those urges he felt before coming back. He had no idea how he was affecting him in this way and he didn’t know whether he should welcome them or be scared. 

 

“You know, I’ve got my suite on the higher floor. Would you like to go there?”

 

Mark licked his lips nervously,”Uhm, sure,” he said and he was led to the elevator, being pulled in as Lucifer pressed the button. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling that gut feeling he got when he knew something was going to go bad but he also had a feeling that this could only get better.


End file.
